A Trip to Issei's House
by floodshell
Summary: I, Shuurai Maouki, am currently visiting my cousin, Issei. I find myself in a magical yet almost non-realistic game which consists of devils and angels. *I am new to fanfiction so here is the basics; It has action, romance, and ecchi. This is for 13 and above due to body showing.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge:**

I am known as Shuu. I am just a 17 year-old boy who is visiting his

cousin, Issei. I know people (mostly girls) see him as a pervert but

he is not all that. He can really be a guy you can depend on when

it comes to it. We may not look alike so you can't tell if we are

related. I have spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. I have took

a liken to myths such as the history and knowledge to devils,

angels, dragons, etc. When I got to Issei's house, I saw two girls

who were called Rias and Asia. Issei's parents explained to me

that they live here to help Issei become a husband. As I stay with

them, I noticed strange things. I saw glowing red circles, how Asia

head hurts when she pray to God, and how Issei's friends are

talking about stuff like "fallen angel" and "evil pieces" and "Rating

Game". I also noticed that Issei is avoiding me, as if he didn't want

me to know something I am not supposed to. I wish to find the truth

behind all of this and will do whatever I can to support my cousin,

Issei. As the truth unravels, I found more about Issei and the true me.


	2. Chapter 1: Isse's House

**Chapter 1: Issei's House**

I grunted. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and kids are running around doing silly things. To top it off, I was visiting my cousin, Issei. Seeing the house, I sigh. I felt tired and hungry from coming to Issei's house.

You see, I live in the forest where there's not much technology. Thanks to this, I learned to fight, get food, and survive. My instincts helped me with this to guide me where to go and what to do.

Now I am standing in front of Issei's house. I rang the doorbell and waited. "Coming!" a voice replied and I stiffen. That was a voice I did not recognize. "Hello wha-" she stops and stares at me.

There, in front of me, was a girl that looks like a nun. She has long blonde hair and lime green eyes. My thoughts were halt to a stop as she let out a scream and fall backwards.

"Uh, hey are you alright?" I ask, advancing towards her. She backed away; the look of fear was in her eyes. I understood why she was scared.

Would you be scared if a huge guy in dark clothes knocked on your door with a scary face that can overpower you anything he wants? Yea, I thought so.

"Asia! What's wrong-" ANOTHER girl asked, running towards the girl named Asia and stops when she sees me. She trembled a little bit but held her ground.

She has long crimson hair and has blue (almost turquoise) eyes. "Who are you? What do you want?" she ask, determination in her eyes.

I shook myself before replying, "Um, well. This is all a misunderstanding. You see-" "I do not want to hear your lies" she said, glaring at me.

I sighed. 'This is going to take a while' I thought, grunting.

"Hey Asia! Rias-sempai! Who's at the door?" Issei ask, coming out and stares at me, mouth agape. "Shuu! What are you doing here?"

I replied, "Well, I was just visiting till two of your _girls_ happens to misunderstand me as a criminal."

The two girls blush pink and apologize to me as Issei was in his fantasy again, thinking about something, maybe about boobs. I sweat drop.

Issei snapped out of it and said, "Well, come on. My parents will be thrilled to see you."

After greeting Issei's parents and give them gifts, I went to Issei's room along with Issei and Rias. "Alright spill." I said as we got there. "Yes, Issei. What is going on?" Rias ask.

Issei explained why the two girls are here. I nodded but couldn't help but feel like there's something missing. Issei's gaze looked away from me and I could tell he is hiding something.

After the explanation I raised my hand. "Yes? What is it Shuu?" Issei ask. "Is that it? Is that all of it?" I ask, keeping my gaze at him.

He flinch and look away, "Uh-" Rias butted in and answered, "There's nothing missing. Why do you ask?" I looked at her and study her eyes.

Her eyes held secrets and there's something off about her. "You," I rumbled, "Who are you?" She narrow her eyes before replying, "What do you mean?"

I went towards her cautiously and took a whiff. She smells nice but she doesn't smell like, human. "Are you human?" I ask.

She shifted uncomfortably and said, "Why, yes. What makes you say that I am not human?"

I ignored the question and sniff Issei. He smells the same but there's a difference, he smell like Rias. Now that I think about it. That Asia girl smells like one, too.

"Issei, what happened when I was gone?" I ask firmly. Issei shudders and replied, "N-nothing at all Shuu! Everything's fine. Ahahahahaha…"

I narrow my eyes but decided to let it slide. Besides I will find out soon enough. I chuckled at him and grunted, "Keep your secrets than. Remember this though, I will find out someday, for the better or worse."

There was silence until Issei's parents called us down. When we got down, his dad said, "Well I got a surprise for you guys. Shuu is transferring to your school. Isn't that great!"

They were surprise. "Rias, can I talk to you for a bit?" Issei ask nervously. When they left, I followed them, concealing myself away.

I couldn't make out what they were saying much since I do not want to get caught. All I heard were "Shuu's sneaky" "Instincts like Keneko" "keep him away from the old building" "secret cannot be revealed to him" "_Devils"_.

I heard enough and slip back to Issei's parents and Asia. When Issei and Rias got back, it was decided that I go to their school. They are supposed to take me around to tour the school and learn about it.

I got to sleep in the guest room after eating dinner. For some reason, Issei kept his gaze anywhere but on me.

I smirked and thought, 'He's hiding something. Too bad I will find out. After all, I have made an oath to protect him.'

Memories flash back into my head, remembering the time we got beat up by guys because of something ridiculous. I swore to become strong and Issei swore to protect those who are special to him.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and went to check out how Issei's doing. Sure enough, he's watching something perverted for sure because he got that goofy look on his face.

I went back to my room to sleep. Before I went into a deep slumber, I couldn't help but noticed a circular green glow on Issei's backhand on his left before going back.

After thinking about that, I was asleep.

floodshell: Phew! That took awhile.

Shuu: You said it.

Al: Why am I not in this story?!

floodshell: You seem to not fit in here but if the readers wish to put you in. they can just ask me and I'll put you in. Happy?

Al: Very. So please reader. Help me get in the story by reviewing!


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready**

I shifted around the bed I am currently sleeping in.

I woke up and thought about the dream I had.

Usually, people cannot remember their dreams but I can.

I vaguely don't remember much because its slipping away in my mind.

The only thing I remember is a red dragon staring face to face with Issei.

I look outside the curtains. I can tell the time when I look at the sun.

'Almost time to get ready for school' I thought, 'Well, better wake Issei up.'

I washed up and changed my clothes for school. I went down and make breakfast.

Usually, Issei's parents make it but I gave them a day-off, saying I'll make the food.

I went to the kitchen and made four plates of rice, eggs, and some salad.

I arranged them onto the table neatly and look at my work, satisfied.

I heard some thuds going down the stair as Asia came down. "Good morning." she said sleepily.

"Good morning," I said, "Breakfast is ready. Would you mind if you wake up Issei for me? I'll wake up Rias."

Asia nodded and went to Issei's room. I went to Rias and knocked on her door.

There was no response so I opened the door. She wasn't there.

'Odd,' I thought, 'If she is not here, then she must be with-.' My thoughts came to a halt as I heard a scream coming from Asia.

I sprinted over to Issei's room. "Asia! What's wrong?!" I asked, and I stopped and look at the scene before me.

There lies Issei and Rias on a bed, naked. Good thing the blanket didn't come off them yet.

"This isn't what it looks like," Issei started, trying to explain what happened but failing miserably.

"Can't I sleep with my future husband?" Rias ask, smiling at him while caressing Issei's cheek.

"No fair Rias-sempai! You said to not sleep with him since Shuu came over to visit!"

Asia said, pouting. I stare at Issei and he stared back.

"Shuu…" he started but I stopped him by saying, "Congratulations on getting hitch before you wedding."

I gave him a thumbs up and he looked embarrass.

"Before anything else happen, let's go eat breakfast. Asia, go get ready while the two of you dress up." I said as I went downstairs and waited for them.

After a few minutes, Issei came down with Asia and Rias trialing behind him.

The two girls are having a conservation while lightning sparks between their eyes. 'They are seriously in love with Issei.'

I thought as they settled down to eat. I can't believe my cousin is growing.

Instead of having a perverted presence around him, he has a protective and gentle feeling around him.

It is as if love is before lust and I can tell that Issei doesn't know that he's in love with one of them.

I knew that I don't need to protect him all the time. Rias and Asia helped me with that.

After we are done eating, we grab our bags and head onto the direction the school is in.

I couldn't help but wonder is being in school has something to do with how Issei changed, maybe for the better or worse.

All I can tell is that something big is going to happen.


End file.
